Temari's Christmas party
by xxxlostinlovexxx
Summary: “grr” SMACK*gaara hits his stomach*” “grrrr” SMACK SMACK *he hits his stomach again* “GGGGRRRRR, SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK, . ALRIGHT I GET IT ALREADY!” Temari is havin a christmas party and gaara has to give out invitations to theirkonohafriends
1. Chapter 1: Temari's evil cooking

**HELLO EVERYBODY!!!! this is xxxlostinlovexxx. This is a story made by my sister (we'll just call her gaara chan for now) **

**xxxlostinlovexxx**- **so gaara chan how did u come up with the story?**

**gaara chan- well I was sitting in ur room and we were making fanfics together and the idea just hit me.**

**xxxlostinlovexxx**- **O yeah...so whose ur fav. Character in naruto?**

**Gaara chan- weeellll I don't have a fav. Character. I have several of them. They are gaara, kiba, neji, naruto, and sasuke.**

**xxxlostinlovexxx**- **wow thats a lot...me on the otherhand have two favs...gaara (of course) and Neji!!! o I wish they were here..sigh**

**(two people walk in)**

**Gaara and Neji- did sumone call us?**

**xxxlostinlovexxx**- **OMG!!! fangirl squeal faint **

**gaara chan- ya I told them to come over to help us with my interview...hello?...xxxlostinlovexxx???**

**Gaara- I think she's dead**

**Neji- it was her fate do die like this**

**gaara chan- uuuuhhhh yeah...y don't we start the story now...and neji go get me a latte with whipped cream!**

**Neji- Y DON'T U ASK GAARA TO DO IT???**

**Gaara chan- because stupid...he's gotta go...its his turn in the story...now go get me that latte!**

**Neji- grumbles curse u fate**

Disclaimer:

We do not own Naruto in anyway, nor do we affiliate with Masashi Kishimoto.

Temari's Christmas party

"GAARA GET UP!!!" temari screamed.

"Alright, alright...sheesh..." Gaara mumbled

sniff sniff "I smell waffles and cookies" said Kankuro

**Gaara's P.O.V. (Point of view)**

_While I get ready, Temari is screaming her head off at kankuro to get up. The day after tomorrow is our Christmas party. Temari made this year the biggest deal ever and invited all of our friends from Konoha. So now its my job to give everyone their invitations. Temari wanted this years Christmas party to be the biggest of them all._

_After I got ready I smelled raw fish and a burning rat when I went to go see what that was I saw it was our breakfast which was really burned bacon ,almost done egg ,and expired milk._

Gaara still staring at his breakfast

Temari yelling- KANKURO!!!!!!!!!!!WHEN YOUR DONE GETTING READY COME EAT SOME THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara mumbling to himself -"hope he doesn't come down here to eat this junk".

Temari- HEY I HEARD THAT!!!

Gaara-glare

"Wow gaara that was cold"

"hmmph"

"so anyways you need to run down to Konoha and personally give all our friends their invitations"

gaara perks up Alright I'll eat when I get there. I'll leave immediately."

"What but I just cooked breakfast!"

turns around to look at her "Yeah I know"

gaara leaves

FF to half a day later

_Gaara reaches Konoha. He sits on a rooftop. He checks his watch: it says 3:00 a.m. He sighs and decides to wait. At 4:00 his stomach growls:_

"grrrrrrr" SMACKgaara hits his stomach"

"grrrrrrrrrrrr" SMACK SMACK he hits his stomach again

"GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK, . ALRIGHT I GET IT ALREADY!!!!_"_

_Gaara looked around and saw an ice cream parlor. He jumped down to the front door._

"Cookies, its closed. I forgot that stores don't open this early. _GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_. But my stomach is really hungry."

_Gaara thought for a moment then decided to pick the lock. He uses his sand to pick the lock and goes through the front door. He sets the alarm off causing the owners of the store to wake up from their slumber and then Gaara quickly used his sand to lift himself up in the air so they wouldn't catch him trying to take some ice cream. The male owner came into the room with a broom shouting "WHOSE THERE!" he arrived to silence. He noticed the door was open and his wife came up behind him and watched as a black cat entered slowly into the store. "Meoowww" it said. "OH Elle, its just some stupid cat." the owner said to his wife. He shooed away the cat and closed the door. They made their way up the stairs. Gaara sighed and began to lower himself so he could get to the ice-cream. All of a sudden the lights turned on and the store owner gaped at a floating Gaara._

**xxxlostinlovexxx**- **wakes up from her slumber WHOO wat I miss?**

**gaara chan- well u missed the first chapter of the story**

**xxxlostinlovexxx**- **Aww man...wait a second where did gaara and neji go?**

**Gaara chan- they left saying that they didnt want to be surrounded by an idiotic fangirl.**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- o ahahaha sweatdrop**

**gaara chan- and cuz neji didnt want to get me another latte**

**xxxlostinlovexxx**- **hmm???**

**gaara chan- o nothing...so now to all the wonderful people who read the story..u see that very pretty purple button below this? Press it and write a REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**

**Ja ne**

**-xxxlostinlovexxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Gaara meets Sasuke

**HELLOOOOOO and thnx for those who reviewed!!!!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- YES first chapter done!**

**gaara chan- what r u talking about...its my story I should be the one whose relieved.**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- What R U talking bout...I'm the one writing it!!!**

**gaara chan- so...it was my idea**

**naruto- ok guys thats enough...stop fighting (tries to stop them from strangling each other)**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- when did naruto get here???**

**gaara chan- well idiot if u were paying attention I invited him after neji and gaara were scared off by none other than U!**

**xxxlostinlovexxx- that means I was unconscious at the time so I wouldn't know!**

**gaara chan- well I guess ur right**

**naruto- (ahem) anyways y don't we start the next chapter...ok take it away charley!**

**gaara chan- whose charley? This is my story!**

**naruto- I knw its just wat ppl say to start the movie or sumthing**

**gaara chan- O...K (rolls eyes)**

**Major OOC-ness with characters**

**disclaimer: we do not own naruto or affiliate with Masashi Kishimoto-sensei in anyway**

_gaara is floating in the air, gaping at the male owner. Gaara has his hand over the ice cream box when the man screams: _"THEIF!!!!!!" _the next thing he knows gaara is zipping around on his sand while the male owner pulls out a broom from no where and is swinging it at gaara screaming stuff like: _"How'd u get get in my kitchen? Go away u monster? What did u want anyway?" _Gaara scared out of his whits, eyes bugging out, on the verge of crying says: _"All I wanted was to buy some ice cream!!!!!" _The store owner stops, "_Oh", _runs behind the counter and speaks with a businessman's tone, _"what would u like sir?"..._gaara stops running(floating) and a sweatdrop is seen behind his head. _"Umm, I'd like the cookies and cream please." _The man gives him his ice cream and gaara walks out happy as ever licking and slurping the ice cream. He goes back to sitting on the top of the roof still eating his ice cream. When he finishes it, its about 5:00 , he sighs and looks to the left. He sees a black dot on the horizon. He squints his eyes to see none other than the famed Uchiha prodigy. His eyes lit up and he waited for Sasuke to come closer. He yells _"SASUKE!!!!!!!!" _and jumps down to a surprised sasuke and topples him to the ground. Gaara gets up laughing and looks down at sasuke who is now unconscious. _"Uh oh" _gaara says, _"uchiha?" _pokes sasuke in the rib.. "_are you ok? Uchiha!!"... _pokes him some more since it was fun to poke him and not see him get mad and try to kill him. "Hmm" gaara thought "this might be a good opportunity to go through his stuff". He digs through sasuke's pockets and finds his wallet. He opens it up and finds 200 ryo in fifties. He puts the money in his own pocket with a devilish grin on his face. He sees a tattered corner of a picture hidden in the wallet. He pulls it out and looks at it smiling holding back a laugh. It was a picture of a 6-year old sasuke and a 13- year old Itachi. They were hugging each other...and smiling! _"Hmm...cute" says gaara. _Immediately sasuke's eyes shot open and he got up grabbing the picture from gaara's hands yelling "_DON'T TOUCH THAT!" _gaara looks at him, a little taken aback. Sasuke is breathing heavily clutching the picture to his chest. _"Ummm sorry sasuke. Didnt know that it was so important to you.""ITS NOT. WHO TOLD U IT WAS IMPORTANT TO ME" sasuke said in a high pitched voice. "Umm ok nevermind."said gaara. They sat there in silence for a while. Gaara perked up "O yeah I forgot." _he rumeges through his pockets and finds the invitations._

"Here" _he hands it to sasuke. _

"What is is?" _asked sasuke with a quizzical look on his face_.

"Invitations to my sis's christmas party" _says gaara with a smile_

"o...when is it?"

"2 days from now"

_sasuke_: "R U CRAZY!!! IT TAKES THREE WHOLE DAYS TO GET TO UR VILLAGE!!!

Gaara: "really??? it only took me half a day to get here."

_sasuke looks at him with his mouth open like he was crazy or sumthing._

_Gaara:_ "But that's beside the point...do u know the rest of our friends addresses?"

Sasuke: "I know where the guys live, if that's wat u mean."

"no I mean the girls too"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW THAT!"

(calmly) "don't lie to me sasuke. I saw the photo in your wallet"

"THAT PHOTO HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

(sigh) "not THAT one. The OTHER one. It has all our friends on it. INCLUDING the girls."

Sasuke: "O...THAT one" _(pulls out photo from wallet) it has all of their friends on it standing side by side. From left: shikamaru, choji, ino, sakura, hinata, neji, shino, kiba and akamaru, tenten, naruto, and lee._

Gaara: "now turn it around" (twirling finger in a circular taunting motion)

sasuke: (eye twitching) _he turns the photo around to reveal all of their friends addresses and phone #'s. _

_gaara smiles and takes the photo. _"hmm. U even managed to get ALL of the girls phone #'s...im impressed _chicken butt"_

_a nerve twitched on sasuke's head_

"WHAT DID U JUST CALL ME BAKA!" _runs after gaara with a kunai as gaara is laughing joyfully running away from him._

_6:00_

_after running around town for a while gaara and sasuke finally called a truce and decided to hand out the invitations. They headed for Sasuke's house._

_Grrrr"_You know sasuke, im kinda hungry." _gaara said holding his stomach with his left hand and looking down._

"What am I suppose to do about it?" _said sasuke in an annoyed tone._

"Well you could try feeding me?"

"HELLZ NO! IM NOT FEEDING YOU...WHAT R U A BABY!"

(Sweatdrop) "thats not what I meant sasuke, I meant BUY me something to eat."

"O...ahahahaha" _(sweatdrop) scratches back of head with right arm. _"So wat do u want?"

"Hmmmmmmmm...O I KNOW! COOKIES!"

"Cookies???" _sasuke said with a quizzical look._

"Yeah, cookies...ooo with milk!"

"Umm...o...k..."

_Sasuke and Gaara reach Sasuke's house and opens his pantry...they both sweatdrop because there's nothing inside. All they see is a pack of shiruken, some bowls and an empty cereal box._

Gaara: "What do you starve yourself to death?"

"Ahaha no...I just haven't been to the grocery store in a while since I've been on so many missions and all...so I just eat out."

_Gaara looks at Sasuke and starts lecturing him about why not to eat out all the time. _

"The more you eat out the fatter you'll get and it will get harder for you to move around stealthily. AND you wont be able to become faster and you won't be able to kill itachi!"

_Sasuke's eyes BUGGED out of his head and his mouth was open really wide. "_U...umm I've got to go shopping" _he reaches into his pocket and takes out his wallet. He opens it up to see that its empty. _"Huh...I swore that I had 200 ryo in here."_ He looks up at Gaara whose whistling looking the other way. Sasuke reaches out his hand towards Gaara. Gaara pouts and takes out 50 ryo and hands it to sasuke. Sasuke is still looking at him _"and the REST of it"... "grr"_growls gaara and takes out the other150 ryo and hands it to sasuke. _"Thank you"_ says sasuke in a sarcastic tone. _"I'll be back in a while, just make yourself comfortable." mumbles to self "it that's possible" _sasuke leaves._

FF to an hour later

_Sasuke walks into his house. _"Hey Gaara, I'm ba–...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"


End file.
